


Perfect Fantasy- Sneak Peak

by smuttyruins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Harry, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyruins/pseuds/smuttyruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No it isn’t weird. Everyone has their thing.” They both watched the box, sitting in silence. “So..like, when would you wear it?”</p><p>Zayn looked up at Harry, a smirk etching it’s way onto his lips. A sudden burst of confidence filled Zayn as he spoke,” They aren’t for me. They’re for you.”</p><p> </p><p>..or the one where Zayn has an odd fetish, and his boyfriend, Harry, is more than happy to live out his fantasy for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Fantasy- Sneak Peak

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sneak-peak, and if I get enough positive feedback, then I'll write the rest! 
> 
> NOT VERY LONG :(

It was just something Zayn liked- a lot. Okay, so, maybe it was a little weird. Maybe Harry found it ‘different’, and it sometimes made him feel uncomfortable and flustered. He just wasn’t use to it. Zayn was the only person he’d met who had that kind of fetish- or kink. Whatever you wanted to call it. It just wasn’t normal, but Harry was more than happy to participate in Zayn’s fantasies. 

 

\---

 

“Harry will you come in here?”, Zayn called from their shared bedroom. Harry stood from the couch, powering off the telly before he made his way to the bedroom. When he entered, Zayn was sitting in the middle of the bed with the blanket pooled around his crossed-legs. In his hands he clutched a box, small and black, hiding the mysterious object buried inside.

“What is it baby?”, He questioned as he closed the bedroom door behind him. He sauntered over to the bed, and zayn looked up from his box. “Everything alright?” A dark blush crossed Zayn’s sharp cheekbones as Harry sat at the end of the bed. He nodded slightly. “What is it?”, Harry asked calmly. He could tell Zayn was nervous about something, so he rested his hand over his boyfriend’s knee.

“You can trust me with anything, you know.” Zayn pondered for a moment if he should just come out and say what was on his mind, show Harry what was in the box.

“Promise you won’t laugh?”, he whispered as he stared at the box, not daring to meet Harry’s eyes in fear they’ll judge him. Harry could be childish at times, especially when all the lads were around, but Zayn needed him at this moment. this was serious and obviously meant a lot to Zayn.

Harry leaned forward, kissing Zayn’s temple. “I promise. Serious Harry is activated.” Zayn smiled slightly before his face turned nervous again. “What’s in the box, baby?” He slide his hand from Zayn’s knee to lay it over his hand instead.

“Umm..that’s actually why I brought you in here...to, uh, look inside.” So, very gently Harry took the box into his hands; it looked smaller when being handled by Harry. He noticed Zayn didn’t take his eyes off the box, even as Harry held it in his lap.

“You sure you want me to open this, beautiful?” Zayn nodded again as he chewed at his bottom ip.

“Yeah. Just...open it, okay?” Harry fumbled slightly with the lid, his hands shaking from the idea of what laid hidden in the box just inches under his fingers. He dropped the lid  onto the bed, and stared at the contents. If a body part laid in the box, and Zayn had told Harry he was a serial killer and was most wanted in 10 countries, it wouldn’t have surprised him as much as the..the- lingerie. It was silky at touch, and- yep- that was definitely lace. Lacy, silky lingerie.

“Can..can I take it out?”, Harry inquired as his fingers shook over the box. Zayn was bright red as he nodded once again, not daring to trust his voice. Harry pulled the top out. It was cropped- of course- and most of what was there was see through or lace. The material was soft under his fingertips when he held it out in front of him.

“T-there’s more…”, Zayn informed him. He laid the top aside, taking the stockings out delicately next, as though he would ruin or rip them. They were fishnets- who could’ve guessed? There was a space, almost like a rip, just where your crotch would be. He put those aside too, noticing there weren’t any pants or shorts, just black panties. They were also silky and lace to match the ‘top’ of the outfit.

Harry sat it all back into the box, and pushed it to the bed. “I like the..uh, color. Black is- sexy.” Zayn reached out and felt the silky fabric between his own fingers.

“Yeah..it’s nice, isn’t it?” When Zayn spoke he sounded breathless while he gazed at Harry. Harry watching him back.

“So, you’re like..into this?”

Zayn cleared his throat,” Yeah. i know it’s a little weird, but you’ll-”

“No it isn’t weird. Everyone has their thing.” They both watched the box, sitting in silence. “So..like, when would you wear it?”

Zayn looked up at Harry, a smirk etching it’s way onto his lips. A sudden burst of confidence filled Zayn as he spoke,” They aren’t for me. They’re for you.”

****  


**Author's Note:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1250392  
> is the finished work! x


End file.
